clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Dustin Conway
'Dustin '''is a supporting/minor character in ''Clarence and is a student from Ms. Baker's Class. He also likes karate as seen in the online game, "Clarence Saves the Day." Dustin makes his first appearance in the "Fun Dungeon Face Off". He was also seen in the background of "Fun Dungeon Face Off" and played a major role in "Pretty Great Day with a Girl". Appearance In "Fun Dungeon Face Off", his design highly resembles that of the recent design, with some aspects of him still resembling those of the "Pilot". He now has multiple teeth, orange hair, and an overbite, rather than only a few teeth, blonde hair, and a large nose. He also has blue shoes. His nose is actually still large, but it is seen as an overbite. He still has a blue shirt and pale skin (his skin is actually much paler than it was on the Pilot). In all other episodes, he has red pants, a yellow shirt, multiple teeth, orange hair, and a large nose/overbite. He also has pink-ish skin, like Clarence and white shoes. Episode Appearances *"Fun Dungeon Face Off" *"Pretty Great Day with a Girl" *"Money Broom Wizard" *"Lost in the Supermarket" (cameo) *"Clarence's Millions" *"Honk" *"Zoo" *"Puddle Eyes" *"Dream Boat" (cameo) *"Slumber Party" (cameo) *"Average Jeff" *"Neighborhood Grill" *"Belson's Sleepover" *"Too Gross For Comfort" *Rough Riders Elemantary Trivia *He likes guy things such as video games, football, and pinecone wars. **Despite this, he talked about girls a lot in Pretty Great Day with a Girl and talked like one quite a bit, although it may have been his overbite that made him talk like that. *It is presumed he has two voice actors because in "Honk" when he and Nathan are saying Go Belson his voice has changed and sounded similar to Roger Craig Smith's voice. *A similar character in the pilot (and Pilot Expansion) resembles Dustin but it isn't him. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-07h57m28s95.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-07h57m30s126.png Clarence's Millions 171.png Dustin 001.png Dustin 002.png Clarence's Millions 014.png Dingus.png|Dustin's original design in the Pilot tumblr_n8o2fcJ9eQ1tzscwlo1_1280.jpg|Dustin's orange hair and blue shirt in Fun Dungeon Face Off which slightly resembles the design from the pilot. A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 030.png tumblr_n6o9g54NUV1tzscwlo1_250.jpg A room full of bad boys.png Jeff, just give it a try.png Jeff, what are you talking about.png Jeff and Breehn looking.png Honk3.png Clarence's Millions 150.png Clarence's Millions 097.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 091.png Clarence's Millions 091.png Clarence's Millions 083.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 089.png Clarence's Millions 089.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 088.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 087.png Clarence's Millions 079.png Clarence's Millions 066.png Clarence's Millions 093.png Capture 04222014 155928.png Sucks to be you, Clarence.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 062.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 059.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 063.png Horn party.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 028.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 046.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 092.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 093.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 080.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 082.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 060.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 052.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 029.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 027.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 045.png Capture 04222014 155420.png Capture 04222014 155410.png Clarence's Millions 172.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m31s48.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h30m36s143.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 035.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 081.png Clarence's Millions 094.png Clarence's Millions 085.png S01E05 - Kid in Bathroom (05).png Clarence's Millions 105.png Clarence's Millions 185.png Movie's done, class.png ClarencePilot5.PNG|The original design of Dustin laughing ClarencePilot1.PNG|The original design of Dustin sitting in the classroom. Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h26m12s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h26m03s203.png Crendle Clarence.png Clarence's Millions 160.png Lost in the Super Market 004.png Clarence's Millions 156.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 031.png Clarence's Millions 004.png Sumo Laughing.png Clarence's Millions 173.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 047.png Clarence Saves the Day 5.png|Screenshot from Clarence saves the day (NON-CANON game) Run like heck!!!.png Capture 04122014 124255.png|Dustin's 2nd prototype chasing Debbie. A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 061.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 055.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 054.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 053.png 20140828 zoo.jpg To the flag of the USA.png Tumblr n4trbsXpP61qlo4vuo6 1280.png 20140831 honk.jpg 20140901 honk.jpg A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 074.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 076.png S01E05 - Clarence High Fives (09).png Duck girl.png S01E05 - Here's A Clarence Dollar (12).png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h32m21s149.png Jeff glares at Clarence.png Iuga.jpg Jeff honk.png 092914.jpg Okay. who's next.png Let have a roit!!!.png Tumblr n50l7p7eVA1s9utdqo1 1280.jpg Bad Boys Laughing.png Jeff back is Baker's class.png Tumblr ncuij4AvHd1s8aqh4o5 1280.png 88034642.png Clarence wants to play to.png Honk episode - 004.png Slumber_Party_episode_-_number_028.png Slumber_Party_episode_-_number_027.png Clarence episode - Dream Boat - number 5.png Clarence episode - Dream Boat - number 6.png Sumo eating his pickle.png Slumber Party episode - numero 024.png Thumbnail 28655.png 044769231.png Dude, my life sucks.png AIR! I NEED AIR, MAN!!!.png Belson, dude, it's not working.png Sweet Dreams, Boys.png Ms. Baker, do you like my hat.png Clarence episode - Zoo - number 11.png Kids (Belson's Sleepover).png Percy didn't get one.png HELL NO, CLARENCE!.png Chelsea, dudes, can we all be friends here.png Yes, Chelsea.png What's the plan, Sumo.png Welcome to the Guyscraper!.png Oooh No! She did NOT just say that!.png HELL NO, CLARENCE!.png Oh, we'll bring it, sister.png Joke's on you, Belson.png Hey! I got a idea!.png Clarence! Look at this mess!.png Hey, guys!.png Dustin, Julien and Emilio.png Save it, Jeff.png I'll tell ya a story.png We don't get it.png Sorry, sir. You're out!.png I'll be here all week!.png I'm out of here.png OMG, THEY KISSED.gif 8541122113332.png 000077466444990.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters